Aubrey Petrelli
Aubrey Spenser Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. He will be the adoptive son of Simon Petrelli, and the biological older twin brother of Macie Petrelli. He will possess the abilities of Ink Manipulation, Psionic Weapon Production and Ability Adaptation. Appearance Aubrey will be similar to his sister in colouring as a child, with light brown eyes and dark brown hair, which will be thick even as a baby. However, he will be larger and stronger than her right from the start. He will grow to be tall and strongly built. His hair colour will also lighten somewhat as he ages, until it settles at a medium brown, which he will always keep cut short. He will tan easily, and will tend to dress casually, in jeans or cord trousers, simple sweaters in winter and T shirts in summer. Abilities Aubrey's first ability will be Ink Manipulation. Using this, he will be able to create ink and manipulate it in many ways. He'll be able to alter photographs and writing, and will be able to absorb them to store the information or details inside himself, or just remove it. He'll also be able to write from a distance by creating the ink, write on others in the form of tattoos, manipulate these tattoos, and use ink to poison others. His second ability will be Psionic Weapon Production. Using this, he will be able to create weapons which harm their targets mentally instead of physically. He'll also need to mentally aim his attacks at a particular person, he if he accidentally hit the wrong person, it'd cause no harm. He'll be able to create any form of psionic weapon he thinks of, even to the extremes of a missile or bomb. The extent of damage the weapons cause will depend on where they strike on the body, and how much strength he places in them. Striking a limb would only hurt, but striking the head or the chest could put a person into a coma, or even kill. The weapons will appear in Aubrey's hand, usually, unless he wills otherwise, and he'll be immune to their effects. They will appear completely normal, apart from at the second when he produces them, when they'll be surrounded by a coloured light. during a fight]]His final ability will be Ability Adaptation, which will enable him to adapt to certain abilities used against him, by gaining the opposite ability to use back. For example, if he were attacked using pyrokinesis, he would gain cryokinesis, and if a person used forcefield production against him, he'd gain anti-shield. The ability will usually activate in combat, in order to give him the weaponry he'd need to win, or even just to survive, but the combat situation isn't completely necessary. However, he wouldn't adapt against every single ability used against him. Family & Relationships *Biological mother - Lexia Caston *Biological father - Hugh Michaels *Adoptive father - Simon Petrelli *Younger twin sister - Macie Petrelli *Younger adoptive sister - Jay Petrelli History Aubrey and his twin will be put up for adoption immediately, since their parents will be in their teens and will feel that they are too young to be able to raise a child properly. Both children will be adopted by Simon Petrelli. Aubrey will manifest his abilities as an infant, and he will gain a younger adoptive sister, Jay Petrelli, when he is 3. Jay will also be 3 years old at the time. Etymology ﻿Aubrey is a Germanic name which means "elfin king" or "elfin ruler". His middle name, Spenser, is French and means "he who gives out goods", though it also means "steward" in English. His adoptive surname, Petrelli, is Greek in origin, and means "rock". His biological mother's surname, Caston, may be derived from Cayce, a placename, while his father's surname, Michaels, means "who is like God?". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters